Lipstick
by cullens12
Summary: Edward, Jasper, and Emmett, dressed up in girl clothes w/ lipstick on. What will happen? Its crazy! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


**Disclaimer: Me nor my friend own the twilight characters. BUT WE DO OWN THIS PLOT!!**

BELLA'S POV

"Come on Alice and Rose we need to think of a prank to get back w/ at the boys."

We have been having a prank war with the boys because they burned all of Alice's shoes,wrecked Rose's car and I am only helping because I want to get back at Emmett for always laughing at me and Edward not rescueing me from a greedy Mike Newton.

"We can't thats the thing Bella we can't think of it because Edward will tell the boys and then they will know and than they will think of a way to twist it and use it against us."said Rose frustrated

"So Bella what do you have in mind cuz Edward can't read your mind." said Alice

"I got it and this will make them regreat the prank i had to do with mike Newton" I said with an evil grin on my face.

" Ohh I like that grin what do you have in mind." said Rose

"Alright Rose I need you to go and get the most brightest red lipstick you have and Alice go

get some new clothes if you understand what i mean."

First Alice looked really confused but then the smile that evil smile of mine cleared it up.

" Alright you girls know what i mean but what ever you do block your mind from the mission I just gave you." I said thinking that this was going to be great.

ALICE POV

YES! YES! YES! WE ARE GONNA GET BACK AT THE BOYS. OH MAN THIS IS GONNA ROCK WE ARE GONNA GET THEM. I chanted in my head and i knew Edward would not hear it cuz i am translating it in Japanese.

ROSE'S POV

What shade what shade do we want to use. Midnight red no... Sunflower Red no... then the perfect shade of red hit me Firey Red. We are so gonna get them.

BELLA'S POV

As Rose and Alice walked in with their items i told them that we would need to get Esme just so we can have a little more muscle.

"Esme can you come up herer for a minute please." I whispered knowing that she will hear me.

" What do you need dear" Esme asked with a concerend look on her face.

" Dont worry it is nothing bad but you need to put a block in your mind so Edward won't know." I said

"Ok honey what is it that you need me to do to help you."

I whispered the plan into her ear and watched her grin grow cuz I knew she wanted a little payback for when the boys break stuff in her house. Once I was done explaining to Esme on what was going to happen i looked at the girls and said

"Ok we need to get them away from each other so we can do this easy without them teaming up on us does everyone know what to do we will start the plan tomorrow."

"Ok so we start tomorrow. I have to go or else Edward is going to wonder what is going on." I said

"Ok bye and lets have some pay back" I said as I walked out of Alice's room and ran down stairs to be with the love of my life until the punishment begins.

THE NEXT DAY!

I woke up in the love of my life's arms and he had a strange look on his face.

"What is it Edward?" I said hoping nothing was wrong.

"Well last night

I quickly cut him off with a kiss and cutting all of the limits hoping he will forget what I said in my sleep last night.

"i need my human moment." I said rushing to the bathroom hoping he wouldnot bring it up.

I called Esme two rings was all that was needed and she was on her way to my house watching her thoughts so Edward would not hear.

I quickly took a shower and got out and quiltly ran into mt room seeing Edward being tied up and being thrown into Esme's arms to go to the house.

I quickly got in my truck and raced to the Cullens home.

ALICE'S POV

I quickly ran into my room trying to hide my thoughts nad feelings. Let me tell you it is a hard thing to do soo I started to think of reallly depressing things. But I could not do that to Jasper so I started to think of Emmett doing crazy things.

As I positioned myself behind the door to catch Jasper. As I started to think about the CRAZY THINGS EMMMETT DOES Jasper came in.

"Alice where are you" Jasper said trying to surpress the laghter that was escaping from me;

I threw myself on him tackling him to the ground and got rope around him and tied it all in less that 5 minutes.

" Alice what are you doing!!" Jasper screamed as I threw him over my sholder and walked into the living room where Edward, Bella and Esme are at.

Bella was telling Edward that she loved him and was sorry but she had to do this.

" Bella stop telling him that he knows but we need to wait for Rose and Emmett.I said .

ROSE'S POV

" Emmett come here." I said laying on the bed.

Emmett came into the room with his jaw dropped because of what I was wearing. I was bearly wearing anything but it would so be worth it to see the prank that was going to happen.

As he started to get undressed I brought him to the bed as he was grinning I grabbed his wrists and tied them together with rope and duck tape. As I got dressed Emmett was trying to escape.

"Now don't escape this is going to be alot of fun." I said as I leaned down to give him a kiss on the cheek.

I grapped him by the ear and dragged him down the stairs.

BELLA'S POV

" Ok boys after humiliating us we are sooo getting you back. We love you but we don't enjoy getting humiliated so know it is your turn. Rose get the lipstick and start putting it on the boys. Alice you may start getting them dressed."

THE BOYS POV

We were dressed and had the bright lipstick on. We had to go around the whole neighborhood and do two things. 1 to go to Mike Newton's house and give him a kiss from each of us.

As we walked up to the house Emmett started to ring the door bell. Mike answered the door hhis jaw dropped.

Emmett skipped up to him and said " Hi Mike you know I have somthing to tell you. Secrtely I have loved you for the longest time." Emmett grabs Mike by the sholders and gave him a kiss on the lips for a few seconds.

After Emmett was done he skipped back to the jeep. Jasper went up to Mike next. Jasper grabbed him down there and said " Lots of nuts I see." Jasper also skipped to the jeep.

Edward slowly walks up to Mike and gave him a hug and kiss pretending that Mike was Bella.

BELLA'S POV

Oh my god I thought in my head. Thank Rose for using her head grabbed the video camera.

MIKE'S POV

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

That is insane. The Boy Culllens like me this is insane.

BOYS POV.

The last thing that we had to do was walk around town singing **I KISSED A GIRL** except we had to change it to i kissed a boy.

As we walked we started to sing it **( i don't no the lyrics so i only no the chorus so i am gonna rite only the chorus sorry )**

" We kissed a boy and we liked it the taste of his cherry chapstick. It felt so wrong it felt so right.I hope my girlfriends don't mind it.

We sang that whole song three times up untill Cheif Swan came up to us trying so hard not to laugh.

" You boys need to go home and stay there and dont come back dressed up like drag queens."

" Yes sir " Emmett said loking all sad. Jasper was trying so hard not to laugh because of feeling the laughter from the whole town.

As we got to the car we knew that they caught it alll on tape.

THE GIRLS POV

We could not wait to show the whole school the tape

THe End

**KK THIS WAS WRITEN BY CAIT CULLEN INCASE U DID NOT NO THERE IS TO MY FRIEND K CULLEN AND ME K CULLEN WROTE 4TH JULY DIS WITH MY HELP AND I WROTE THIS AND K CULLEN HELP ME SOOO PLZ REVIEW IDEAS ARE WELCOME **

LIPSTICK

By cullens 12

BELLA'S POV

"Come on Alice and Rose we need to think of a prank to get back w/ at the boys."

We have been having a prank war with the boys because they burned all of Alice's shoes,wrecked Rose's car and I am only helping because I want to get back at Emmett for always laughing at me and Edward not rescueing me from a greedy Mike Newton.

"We can't thats the thing Bella we can't think of it because Edward will tell the boys and then they will know and than they will think of a way to twist it and use it against us."said Rose frustrated

"So Bella what do you have in mind cuz Edward can't read your mind." said Alice

"I got it and this will make them regreat the prank i had to do with mike Newton" I said with an evil grin on my face.

" Ohh I like that grin what do you have in mind." said Rose

"Alright Rose I need you to go and get the most brightest red lipstick you have and Alice go

get some new clothes if you understand what i mean."

First Alice looked really confused but then the smile that evil smile of mine cleared it up.

" Alright you girls know what i mean but what ever you do block your mind from the mission I just gave you." I said thinking that this was going to be great.

ALICE POV

YES! YES! YES! WE ARE GONNA GET BACK AT THE BOYS. OH MAN THIS IS GONNA ROCK WE ARE GONNA GET THEM. I chanted in my head and i knew Edward would not hear it cuz i am translating it in Japanese.

ROSE'S POV

What shade what shade do we want to use. Midnight red no... Sunflower Red no... then the perfect shade of red hit me Firey Red. We are so gonna get them.

BELLA'S POV

As Rose and Alice walked in with their items i told them that we would need to get Esme just so we can have a little more muscle.

"Esme can you come up herer for a minute please." I whispered knowing that she will hear me.

" What do you need dear" Esme asked with a concerend look on her face.

" Dont worry it is nothing bad but you need to put a block in your mind so Edward won't know." I said

"Ok honey what is it that you need me to do to help you."

I whispered the plan into her ear and watched her grin grow cuz I knew she wanted a little payback for when the boys break stuff in her house. Once I was done explaining to Esme on what was going to happen i looked at the girls and said

"Ok we need to get them away from each other so we can do this easy without them teaming up on us does everyone know what to do we will start the plan tomorrow."

"Ok so we start tomorrow. I have to go or else Edward is going to wonder what is going on." I said

"Ok bye and lets have some pay back" I said as I walked out of Alice's room and ran down stairs to be with the love of my life until the punishment begins.

THE NEXT DAY!

I woke up in the love of my life's arms and he had a strange look on his face.

"What is it Edward?" I said hoping nothing was wrong.

"Well last night

I quickly cut him off with a kiss and cutting all of the limits hoping he will forget what I said in my sleep last night.

"i need my human moment." I said rushing to the bathroom hoping he wouldnot bring it up.

I called Esme two rings was all that was needed and she was on her way to my house watching her thoughts so Edward would not hear.

I quickly took a shower and got out and quiltly ran into mt room seeing Edward being tied up and being thrown into Esme's arms to go to the house.

I quickly got in my truck and raced to the Cullens home.

ALICE'S POV

I quickly ran into my room trying to hide my thoughts nad feelings. Let me tell you it is a hard thing to do soo I started to think of reallly depressing things. But I could not do that to Jasper so I started to think of Emmett doing crazy things.

As I positioned myself behind the door to catch Jasper. As I started to think about the CRAZY THINGS EMMMETT DOES Jasper came in.

"Alice where are you" Jasper said trying to surpress the laghter that was escaping from me;

I threw myself on him tackling him to the ground and got rope around him and tied it all in less that 5 minutes.

" Alice what are you doing!!" Jasper screamed as I threw him over my sholder and walked into the living room where Edward, Bella and Esme are at.

Bella was telling Edward that she loved him and was sorry but she had to do this.

" Bella stop telling him that he knows but we need to wait for Rose and Emmett.I said .

ROSE'S POV

" Emmett come here." I said laying on the bed.

Emmett came into the room with his jaw dropped because of what I was wearing. I was bearly wearing anything but it would so be worth it to see the prank that was going to happen.

As he started to get undressed I brought him to the bed as he was grinning I grabbed his wrists and tied them together with rope and duck tape. As I got dressed Emmett was trying to escape.

"Now don't escape this is going to be alot of fun." I said as I leaned down to give him a kiss on the cheek.

I grapped him by the ear and dragged him down the stairs.

BELLA'S POV

" Ok boys after humiliating us we are sooo getting you back. We love you but we don't enjoy getting humiliated so know it is your turn. Rose get the lipstick and start putting it on the boys. Alice you may start getting them dressed."

THE BOYS POV

We were dressed and had the bright lipstick on. We had to go around the whole neighborhood and do two things. 1 to go to Mike Newton's house and give him a kiss from each of us.

As we walked up to the house Emmett started to ring the door bell. Mike answered the door hhis jaw dropped.

Emmett skipped up to him and said " Hi Mike you know I have somthing to tell you. Secrtely I have loved you for the longest time." Emmett grabs Mike by the sholders and gave him a kiss on the lips for a few seconds.

After Emmett was done he skipped back to the jeep. Jasper went up to Mike next. Jasper grabbed him down there and said " Lots of nuts I see." Jasper also skipped to the jeep.

Edward slowly walks up to Mike and gave him a hug and kiss pretending that Mike was Bella.

BELLA'S POV

Oh my god I thought in my head. Thank Rose for using her head grabbed the video camera.

MIKE'S POV

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

That is insane. The Boy Culllens like me this is insane.

BOYS POV.

The last thing that we had to do was walk around town singing **I KISSED A GIRL** except we had to change it to i kissed a boy.

As we walked we started to sing it **( i don't no the lyrics so i only no the chorus so i am gonna rite only the chorus sorry )**

" We kissed a boy and we liked it the taste of his cherry chapstick. It felt so wrong it felt so right.I hope my girlfriends don't mind it.

We sang that whole song three times up untill Cheif Swan came up to us trying so hard not to laugh.

" You boys need to go home and stay there and dont come back dressed up like drag queens."

" Yes sir " Emmett said loking all sad. Jasper was trying so hard not to laugh because of feeling the laughter from the whole town.

As we got to the car we knew that they caught it alll on tape.

THE GIRLS POV

We could not wait to show the whole school the tape

THe End

**KK THIS WAS WRITEN BY CAIT CULLEN INCASE U DID NOT NO THERE IS TO MY FRIEND K CULLEN AND ME K CULLEN WROTE 4TH JULY DIS WITH MY HELP AND I WROTE THIS AND K CULLEN HELP ME SOOO PLZ REVIEW IDEAS ARE WELCOME **


End file.
